The present disclosure relates to a toner receiving device including an opening/closing member for opening and closing a toner receiving port through which to receive toner from a toner container, and relates to an image forming apparatus including the toner receiving device.
There is known an image forming apparatus such as a copier or a printer that forms an image on a print sheet by an electrophotographic system. A developing device is installed in the image forming apparatus. The developing device stores, in its inside, developer that includes toner. The developing device develops an electrostatic latent image formed on an image carrier such as a photoconductor drum, with the toner included in the developer. As developing is performed, the toner stored in the developing device is reduced. As a result, the image forming apparatus is configured such that a toner container storing toner is attached to the image forming apparatus, and the toner is supplied from the toner container to the developing device. The toner container is attached to the image forming apparatus in a detachable manner, and when the toner container becomes empty, the user removes the empty toner container and replace it with a new toner container filled with toner.
In this type of image forming apparatus, there is known a toner receiving device that includes a toner receiving port for receiving toner supplied from the toner container. The toner receiving device includes a shutter mechanism that includes a shutter member for opening and closing a toner receiving port. The shutter mechanism changes the shutter member from a closing state to an opening state when a toner discharge member is coupled with the shutter mechanism. In addition, in general, an elastic force of an elastic member such as a coil spring is used to return the shutter member from the opening state to the closing state.